jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Orca
Hallo Orca! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Orca!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, --Yoda41 20:29, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ---- Herzlich willkommen Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Orca! Gruß --Premia 20:56, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 22:27, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Herzlich Willkommen auch von mir. Gruß Yoda5629 22:47, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Huhu Orca Bild:Wink.gif, auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen! Und da ich neugierig bin freue ich mich, wenn es auf Deiner Benutzerseite auch bald was zu lesen gibt Bild:;-).gif, viel Spaß hier bei uns und liebe Jedigrüße, Jade-Skywalker 07:11, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich heiße dich auch Willkomen! Viel Spaß auf der Jedi-Pedia! Wenn du hilfe brauchst, kannst du mich, Anakin Skywalker, Jade-Skywalker oder Ben Kenobi fragen.Eilan 23:09, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ojeoje... Was für ne Ehre schon empfohlen zu werden! Bild:;-).gif Ne, wenn irgendwas ist, dann könnt ihr euch ruhig an alle Moderatoren und Administratoren hier wenden. Wir helfen euch gerne. Ben Kenobi 23:18, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) Tipps für Orca Ein kleiner Tipp von mir: Du kannst beim Erstellen oder Bearbeiten von Artikeln die Vorschau-Funktion benutzen, wodurch die Letzten Änderungen nicht so überfüllt werden. Viele Grüße und viel Spaß noch --Premia 20:56, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) Hi Orca und Willkommen in der Jedipedia!!! Ich freue mich in Zukunft mit dir zusammenarbeiten zu können;) Gruß--General Grievous 21:11, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) Vielen Dank, ich freu mich auch darauf. @Premia,Danke für den Tipp. Gruß--Orca 21:17, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) Hallo Orca, schön, dass Du Dich so rege um die Fahrzeugen und Infoboxen kümmerst - das ist wirklich eine große Hilfe! Einen Hinweis hätte ich noch für Dich: es ist üblich, hinter Satzzeichen (Punkt, Komma, Klammer, Semikolon, Doppelpunkt) ein Leerzeichen zu machen, bevor Du mit dem Text fortfährst - so ist es deutlich angenehmer zu lesen. Viele Grüße!! RC-9393 11:11, 12. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hallo RC9393, das mache ich doch gerne und danke für das ausmerzen der Rechtschreibfehler bzw. Tippfehler.Zu den Satzzeichen: Ich werde in Zuknft daran denken ein Leerzeichen zu setzen. :Gruss Orca 11:59, 12. Okt 2006 (CEST) Bücher? Könnte mir jemand ein paar Bücher empfehlen,die sich um die Galatische Republik und vor allem um die Klonkriege drehen?Auch Bücher außerhalb des SW Universums wären willkommen. Gruss Orca 16:24, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Tja, schau dir mal die Romanliste an. Ansonsten müsstest du dich mit englischen Büchern zufrieden geben, die jedoch eine Menge Geld kosten. Empfehlen würde ich da den "Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" aus dem Star Wars Insider 84. Wenn du mehr wissen möchtest, dann frag mal RC-9393, der kennt sich damit aus. Ben Kenobi 16:42, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Danke für die Hinweise,werde mich später weiter informieren:) ::Gruss Orca 16:52, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) Broadside-Kreuzer Hi Orca! Hm, ich will ja nix sagen, aber den Broadside-Kreuzer wollte ich mir eigentlich bald vornehmen. Der Stand schon zusammengefasst mit anderen Einheiten aus EaW auf meiner To-Do-Liste. Ich hatte nur noch keine UC-Box platziert, weil ich nicht genau weiß, wann ich das machen will. Ich habe allerdings schon einen super Schnappschuss von dem Raumschiff gemacht, genau wie bei der Sturmfregatte, dem Corellianischen Kanonenboot und der Sundered Heart. Vielleicht können wir uns ja die Arbeit etwas teilen. Ben Kenobi 19:27, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Oh,Hab das wohl übersehen,das kannst du dann gern übernehmen.:) :Gruss Orca 19:32, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Wie gesagt, wir können auch gern zusammenarbeiten. Ben Kenobi 19:38, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Ja,schon aber ich weiss nicht besonders viel über diesen Kreuzer(Hätte nur StarWars.com und EaW als Quellen). :::Gruss Orca 19:42, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Hm, gut. Dann schauen wir mal... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 19:44, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) Hi Orca! Vielleicht können wir beim Tartan-Kreuzer ja zusammenarbeiten. Schreib du mal den Artikel und ich steuer ein paar hübsche Bilder dazu bei (ich hab die sogar schon!) und ergänze u.U. noch ein paar Infos. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 22:48, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) :OK,ich schreib dann mal los. :Viele Grüße Orca 22:52, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Vielen Dank Dankeschön auch dir für diesen netten Willkommensgruß! Ich habe mich heute auch endlich mal daran gemacht meine Benutzerseite zu bearbeiten. Danke also auch für die Motivation dies endlich mal zu erledigen! Viele Grüße!--RC-1313 "EXO" 21:37, 20. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hab ich doch gerne gemacht und nochmal herzlich willkommen bei uns. :btw. dein Anmeldedatum müsste der 19.10.06 sein. :Gruss Orca 22:24, 20. Okt 2006 (CEST) move-Rechte *Premia 01:06, 21. Okt 2006 (CEST) Hi Orca, ich habe dir move-Rechte gegeben, damit du Artikel umbenennen kannst. Gruß, Premia **Vielen Dank für die move-Rechte,dann brauch ich ja nicht immer um Verschiebungen zu bitten. ::Gruss Orca 01:33, 21. Okt 2006 (CEST) Schön dass du auch mal wieder reinschaust Orca! Ich hoffe du hast uns nicht vergessen ;) Xargon 23:09, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Orca, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG Darth Vader 19:39, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) C&C Hallo Orca, Ich hab mal so rumgeklickt und bin auf deine Seite gestoßen. Kannst du mir bitte ein paar Tipps für die Nod-Kampagne(Operation Stiletto) geben? Gruß RC-4622 Cody 20:13, 10. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hey, tut mir Leid wegen deiner Anfrage, bin mehr oder weniger inaktiv.Wenn du noch interessiert bist, schreib mir nochmal.Ich guck garantiert in den nächsten Tagen nach, ob noch Interesse besteht. :Ciao Orca 21:05, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Diskussionen werden immer da fortgesetzt, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion 21:08, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::: Arg, sorry hatte das schon wieder ganz vergessen. Orca 21:10, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) Heyho Nanu, ein lange verschollener Benutzer macht mal wieder einen Edit? Ich hoffe, du kommst nächstens mal wieder öfter vorbei... Bild:;-).gif 23:23, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Das Problem in der ganzen letzten Zeit ist nun mal das eben diese fehlt.Aber ich werde wohl daher erstmal Korrekturlesen und sowas. Orca 18:46, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) Quelle nachtragen Hallo Orca, könntest du vielleicht bei dem Bild Orca.jpg noch eine Quelle nachtragen? Das Bild muss sonst gelöscht werden. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:47, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST)